<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>too busy being yours by supernaturalsun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124859">too busy being yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsun/pseuds/supernaturalsun'>supernaturalsun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 Stanley Cup Playoffs, M/M, life in the hotel bubble, post game 2 v the knights, this is disgustingly sweet i warn you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsun/pseuds/supernaturalsun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe you almost kissed me on the ice.”</p><p>“I did not.”</p><p>“You so did.”</p><p>Brock’s shit-eating grin is blinding, his eyes bright and his expression just <i>joy</i> and a little bit of pride, where he’s lying on Elias’ chest, looking up at him with one elbow almost dangerously close to Elias’ sternum.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brock Boeser/Elias Pettersson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>too busy being yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me : i have too many things to write<br/>petey and boes : demonstrates pda and <a href="https://gabelandeskog.tumblr.com/post/627486260115685376/canucks-golden-knights-round-2-game-2">this</a> happens on the ice<br/>my brain : <i>well</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe you almost kissed me on the ice.”</p><p>“I did not.” </p><p>“You so did.”</p><p>Brock’s shit-eating grin is blinding, his eyes bright and his expression just <em> joy </em>and a little bit of pride, where he’s lying on Elias’ chest, looking up at him with one elbow almost dangerously close to Elias’ sternum. </p><p>Elias pokes him on the side and it makes Brock giggle, honest to god happy to be bothered. He answers with a kiss pressed against Elias’ collarbone and hands moving up his ribs, nails grazing the skin and making Elias’ shiver. It shows on his face and Brock smiles. Sometimes Elias thinks about the pout Brock made when he found out that Elias wasn’t really ticklish, it’s tucked safely in his favourite memories of Brock’s folder.</p><p>“Don’t lie, babe. You know I’m right, I’m gonna reenact the scene just for you,” Brock says with a dedicated look on his face. </p><p>Elias rolls his eyes immediately, his hands still settling on Brock’s back, drawing lazy patterns there. “Please do, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Brock smirks and then he’s pushing himself up, apologizing when he makes Elias winces in pain at the forearm digging in his chest. Brock adjusts himself fully over Elias, one knee on each side of his hips, most of his weight still supported by Elias’ body. He puts his right hand over Elias’ left one, resting on the mattress now.</p><p>“You kind of went for a fistbump but then I’m pretty sure I had your glove against my chest, for a second,” he starts, voice low as he lets his fingers travel up Elias’ arm, warm and featherlike at the same time. A new shiver comes and Elias <em> knows </em>his eyes have gone a little darker, his cheeks hot with the new blush there.</p><p>“Pretty buddies to me,” Elias says when Brock locks eyes with him. It earns him a chuckle and Brock makes his hand go back down Elias’ pectoral. </p><p>“Yeah, definitely would have been buddies if you kept it a hug,” he keeps going, his fingers moving back and forth over Elias’ wait until they move up again, eliciting a groan from Elias when Brock’s thumb catches his nipple. “Oops.” </p><p>“Don’t be a tease,” Elias admonishes. All he gets for his protest is Brock taking his nipple into his mouth, sucking until it makes Elias squirm on the bed and bat a weak hand at Brock’s head.</p><p>“Sorry, got distracted,” Brock shrugs in the least apologetic voice possible. He gives Elias’ nipple one last bite followed with a soothing kiss. “Alright. Back to business. Because you Mister Petterson decided to keep moving, until your hand was pretty close to my face.”</p><p>When Brock’s palm comes to rest against his cheek, Elias leans into the contact, easy as ever, as he always is for Brock.It took a while to recognize but now he is confident enough in their relationship to admit it.</p><p>“And I’m pretty sure you would have just held me like this,” Brock places his other hand against the other side of Elias’ face, “if it wasn’t for your stick keeping your other hand busy. Thank god for hockey equipment, eh.”</p><p>They’re touching from everywhere now, most of Brock’s weight laying on Elias, chest to chest. Pinned down like this, Elias doesn’t have much room to move so he goes for the only viable option, he hugs both his arms around Brock’s back. He might not survive like that for too long, but it will do for now.</p><p>Brock’s smile above his face is huge, the skin around his eyes crinkled. He has his thumbs rubbing circles on Elias’ cheekbones, a couple strands of hair falling down his forehead, and god, he’s beautiful. </p><p>His affection must show on Elias’ face because Brock’s expression manage to look even more fond. “You love me.”</p><p>Elias blushes. He wants to duck his head but there’s nowhere to hide. It’s not the first time they’ve thrown the l-word around but it’s not the hundredths one either, it still feels new, <em> important. </em>He pokes Brock’s ribs for good measure. “Yeah, I do.” It rolls out of his tongue easier than he expected, naturally, and Elias barely has the time to observe Brock’s reaction before he’s kissing him.</p><p>It’s hard, to have any control of the kiss in the position they’re in, so Elias lets Brock take over. Hands angling Elias’ head just right, tongue licking at Elias’ lips until Elias opens them, pliant under him. </p><p>“I love you too, by the way,” Brock says against his mouth when they take a break, panting together with their forehead pressed against each other. “Thank you for letting me proving my point.”</p><p>The noise Brock makes when Elias punches his side and shoves him off, reversing their position with one knee between Brock’s legs because he’s not an animal who will lay all his weight on his partner, is a pretty mix between a groan, a laugh and a high-pitched squeal.</p><p>“You’re a hopeless romantic, Petey,” Brock declares when Elias is pressing kisses all the way from his collarbone to his ear, paying special attention to his throat. Contrary to Elias, Brock <em> is </em>ticklish, and that’s something was intensely interested in when he found out about it.</p><p>“I”m not,” he mumbles against Brock’s skin before focusing on sucking a hickey high on Brock’s shoulder.</p><p>“You kind of declared your love to me on Valentine’s Day after taking me on the most beautiful date possible, though.”</p><p>And, <em> yeah </em>, maybe Elias kind of did. Mustering the courage to admit his feelings to Brock a month before lockdown and being separated from him for months. They had managed to make it work, though. And the bubble was turning out to be the best place to catch up for lost time.</p><p>“You know, I think I would have let you, if you’d really tried.”</p><p>Elias has one second where he thinks he’s not going a good enough job with his mouth if Brock can still open his to form long ass sentences. That’s until he realizes he’s not sure where Brock is going with this. “Uh ?” He asks, elegant as ever, raising his head to meet Brock’s eyes.</p><p>“If you had tried to kiss me right there on the ice, I probably would have let you do it,” he develops, expression still easy and peaceful. </p><p>Elias— Elias blinks, because <em> what </em>. “I-- I’m not kissing you on the ice. I love you but that wouldn’t be the smartest thing to do.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know, I was just… You know,” Brock shrugs and Elias wants to kiss him so he does. The thing is, realistically, they’re both aware that this is just dream talk, <em> alternate universe where the world is different talk </em>. But it’s still nice.</p><p>And Elias, he doesn’t want to jinx them but-- he loves Brock, and yeah, he might be some kind of hopeless romantic. “When we win the Cup, I will.” </p><p>There’s a glint in Brock’s eyes and his smile is so pretty under Elias eyes. Not for the first time since they reunited, Elias thinks, he truly is in love with that man right here.</p><p>When Brock answers, voice quiet but sure in the silence of their room, it feels like they’ve just sealed some kind of promise. “Yeah, let’s go do that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come talk to me on tumblr @ macknnons :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>